Forbidden
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: He was a history and Music teacher, and she was his student. While what they had was forbidden, unknowingly a plot had been hatched, and she would be the victim.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Kagome Honake

Sesshomaru Tashoiro

Sango Honake

Miroku Ming

Renesmee Sinate

Emielia Sonae

Rin Tashoiro

Key:

Italic-thought

Bold and Italic-someone speaking

Story:

_Its Sunday damn it I need to get home its going to be my ass if I'm late again_ **kagome thought looking down at the watch she wore. **As she started to leave she found there was someone watching her and to her astonishment they were tracking her to hurt her. _Damn it I knew so I should have left earlier!!!_

"_**Come on back over here we not gana hurt you."**_ One of the men said walking towards her when she kept going.

"_**Bitch I said gets over here and I mean now! You will do me well in bed you little whore; I paid good money to have you for the rest of the night bitch!!!" **_The man yelled. He then started to run after her when he saw her start to run from him.

**Kagome ran into the ally next to her unaware that it was a dead end. She had just started to hide when she felt someone grab her.**

**The man turned her around then said **_**I am your master now bend over and be good or I will be very forceful and make this unenjoyable for you!**_

**When she did not listen he tore off her dress pushed her down and began to rape her over and over again. When he finished he beat her to death and then left her to die.**

**************

_**Please dad please can we keep the neko fire cat I haven't seen one in centuries please can we keep her!!! I will take care of her and I will go keep my grades up to a 3.0 please!!!!!!!! Rin whined to her father**_

_**Enough Rin you may keep the neko with those requirement and that of you going to the school I teach at. I will make no exceptions to any of it you make take it or leave the neko. **_**Sesshomaru said while looking out the window. He then noticed a face in the ally that he recognized a student of his.**

_**Alex stop the car now!**_**He then got out and to found to his astonishment that it was his student one of his top in everything she did but she was also the one he had to stay away from. He had found out in her first year that she didn't care for looks and that she cared for her life and it had made his beast wonder and then start to yearn for the young girl. He sniffed only to find that kagome had been violently raped and she was at deaths door. He picked her up and notice that she had no clothes on. He quickly took off his coat and put it on her and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm and secure to him.**

_**Alex take Rin home, I will be there later and will call if I need you.**_

**Sesshomaru then took off to his summer house to take care of kagome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When she woke up

Kagome POV

Kagome awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and what seemed like pancakes.

"_Mmm damn does that smell good, I wonder where I am and who is this nice to"…_**Kagome stopped straight in her thoughts as she noticed she was in the room that she would use when she was working her babysitting job for her History and music teacher Mr. Tashoiro. "**_I remember when he told me he was making me his babysitter because his bother Inuyasha had screwed up at Tashoiro Label Industries. Man was that weird, well time to get up"._** That's when she noticed the enchanted rope that helped her sleep when she was here was wrapped around her.**_ "I guess it can't be helped I wonder why I'm here though?_**" While thinking she hadn't notices Sesshomaru entrance to the room.**

"_**Morning kagome did you sleep well, I hope you are feeling a little better?"**_** Sesshomaru asked while walking over to the side of her bed to undo the rope and give her the food.**

"_**I am fine Mr. Tash I mean Sesshomaru." "**__Damn I completely forgot bout the deal."_** Soon kagome was finished with her food and cleared her throat to say**

"**Sesshomaru do you possibly know what happened to me it seems to have slipped my mind?"**

"_**Yes, you were violently raped and beaten. Kagome I want you to leave Emielia she is going to get you killed and you told me that you two had resolved the problem of finances that you two had acquired or was that just a lie?"**_

"_**No it is true she just wants more money and no Sesshomaru I love her to much and anyhow she is the only family that I have left."**_

"_**That is too bad because you will be staying here until your wounds are healed completely! This conversation is over.**_**" With that Sesshomaru walked out of the room locked the door and went to his private office to call Alex.**

**Meanwhile kagome was not having that and so she was climbing down the side of her wall when a bee flew by and kagome waved it off be it that she was allergic to them. In moments she had fallen screaming for help.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

**Sesshomaru had left her and had been sitting in his office talking to Alex and had just gotten done and was in the process of explaining the need for a sub for about a week in a half when he heard kagome scream for help. He told the principle everything and hung up to go find kagome.**

**Sesshomaru was outside looking when the air brought him the sent of her outside her window. When he got there he chuckled to himself at how easily she could get hurt. He bent down and jumped up to her room laid her down and summoned for the healer.**

"_**Sir I am sorry to say but she will have to be in bed an extra week because of her new head injury." The healer said after looking over her.**_

_**Thank you Renesmee, Do you mind having your daughter Esme assist dear kagome while she is here?"  
**_

"_**That is fine my lord, is there anything else you need?"**_

_**Hai will you find a apartment that is close to my home that is all."**_

"_**Hai my lord"**_

**In the end kagome was made to stay there for up three weeks where she was kept to her room and only let out when Rin came to play.**

******************


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Home At last

It was finally time for class but it as the one class she had been dreading because it was back to back Sesshomaru. Thinking about it made her very nervous seeing as he'd dropped her off at a new apartment with the keys to her car and hadn't said a word since.

Walking into class she spotted sango mediately with her boyfriend miroku. Walking to her seat she waved. "Hey kagome where have you been lately? Miroku asked while giving her a hug.

"O um I to babysit rin out of town again. I'm sorry I should of called so you wouldn't worry." Kagome said trying not to look so guilty.

"Well " sango started to say but was cut off by

Finally!!I have been wondering where you have been this whole time Wench!! Kagomw didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Emelia Sonae you will NOT EVER address me as Wench again!!!Kagome yelled then moved to take her seat while calmly saying " I had to babysitting duty out of town for rin and then I had appointments later."

"O" Was all that was heard because thats when sesshomaru came in.

********

Music was over and leaving out the door kagome heard her name called.

"Hai Mr. Tashoiro" She said turning to face to face him while cursing the fates.

"You have a detention with me after school for yelling in my class. Dont Be Late!!"

"But you weren't even in class how did you know?"

"I know many things and also you should know I have sensitive hearing and so I heard you."

********

Walking into class for her detention with sesshomaru she was caught off guard by rin running to grab and hug her.

"Kagome can we play dress up this time and go get ice cream!" Rin Squealed loudly

Laughing at rins excitement kagome extracted rins little arms off to tell her 'of course'.

Then looking up she addressed her concern and the questions shed had since that morning.

"Thank you for the ride home but I don't understand the reason for the apartment when I already live with Emelia."

"The apartment is for when you don't want your friends to know that you are staying with your teacher." Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face at her facial expression.

"Wait What You Cant Be Serious!!!!!! I Cant Stay With You, I I I,But What Would I Say To Emelia!!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

Personally I don't care what you say to that bitch but ill not have you living with her anymore. Do you understand!!!" Sesshomaru said with force

"Damn it Sesshomaru i'm 17 you cant control me or where I go, what I do and especially who I live with!!!!" Kagome Yelled

Thats when they both heard sniffling and realized rin was still in the room. Looking at her now they could see her tear stricken face turning away and running.

Looking back at each other they not knowingly had the same thought of 'This is all his fault and this is all her fault.

Turning away sesshomaru told her that they would continue this conversation st the house.

With a fast Whatever on her part kagome stormed away to find rin.

* * *

Authors note:

Everyone I am so majority sorry it took so long to update but I ended up moving and with the move lost all of the chapters to all my stories. But I am currently working on rewriting them and improving. Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hatred or Compassion

Searching for Rin had taken longer then expected and it was beginning to take its toll on Kagome. Turning the corner going to the basement, Kagome heard sniffles. Walking faster, she found Rin huddled in a corner crying. Bending down to sit, Kagome took Rin into her arms and began to rock her back and forth the way her mom once did for her when she was sad and crying.

"Rin, why did you start to cry when me and your dad were talking?" Kagome asked, still trying to calm the crying girl down.

"Its because that's how Rin's mother died. She and Daddy always fought and one day daddy said something really mean and so Mommy left and never came back. Dad told me she'd gone out with friends, and was killed in a fire that started in her hotel room. Nobody knows how the fire started but if Mommy hadn't left she would still be here with Rin." Rin gave a little hiccup, then looked up at Kagome with wide, pleading eyes. "Kagome, I don't want that to happen to you! You're the best friend and sister and sort of mom I wish I had!"

Sesshoumaru POV

'Damn where could she have gone, this school's not that big!'

Right when he thought that, he came upon the stairs to the basement. It was the only place he had not looked because he did not think Rin would dare go down there because of how dark it was.

He started to descend the stairs and as he got closer he heard sniffles and he found Kagome was rocking them back and forth while she was sleep.

'Women and the way they act, it is so tiring.' He thought as he picked them up into his arms and carried them off to the car.

"Alex, take us home, and make sure Kagome's car is picked up and brought to the house." He added as an afterthought, thinking of how she would react if she did not have car with her when she woke up.

"Hai, my lord, shall I have Maurice come to get the car or myself come back to retrieve it?" Alex inquired of his lord.

"Maurice can come to get the car just take us home."

***

Kagome's POV

When Kagome woke up she was in a room that she'd never seen before. Sitting up, she suddenly felt very cold, like someone had forgotten to close the window and a cool breeze was coming through. Looking down, she found that she had a nightgown on but she'd never seen it and it made her wonder who undressed her and where in the seven heavens and hells was she.

Getting up and walking down the hall and looking around, she came to a room that was cracked open. She pushed it open only to find that it was the master bedroom. Thinking it rude to enter further, she turned to leave when two strong arms encircled her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome, why are you in my room? Especially with barely anything on but the gown that you have on?" He said the last huskily in her ear.

"I well, I didn't know where I was so I went to explore. The gown, well, this is what I had on when I woke up. Do you know how that came to be Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said looking up at him.

"The gown was put on by my head servant Renesme. You're in my home away from home you could say. I brought you along with Rin here when I found you both sleep in the basement of the school." He then nipped her neck lightly.

'What is this feeling he is evoking into me and why does it feel so comforting to be in his arms? It's as if I'm the only one in his mind.' Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's arms and was now nestled into his chest while staring at his molting gold eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said, still feeling the high feelings that she does not understand.

"Would you like to take a tour of my home before we head out to breakfast and class?" Sesshoumaru asked, but started leading her before she could answer.

Letting Sesshoumaru lead her away from his room, he took her to Rin's room first having sensed her hesitant curiousity of where the girl was.

Seeing that Rin was happily asleep and well. Kagome unknowingly leaned into Sesshoumaru and sighed as if she were in a happy dream. 'What's this vibrating feeling that's all over my body, it feels so good! Kagome thought.

"Kagome, we should hurry to breakfast." Sesshoumaru said with a satisfied look on his face.

Looking down she saw the time and realized that the vibrations were coming from Sesshoumaru's velvet voice.

"Hai, we should hurry and go before we are both late, that would not look good, now would it?" Kagome said only getting her bearings mid-sentence.

Sesshoumaru only nodded as he led her off to her room to get ready and then gave her keys.

"I will spare you the embarrassment of having to ride with me and Rin," Then as if a second thought said, "Or would you like to take her yourself?" he asked her.

"I'll take her. She has to go to her old school to pick up her last few tests right?"

"Hai."

"Ok then, thank you." Kagome smiled, then turned and closed the door and began to get ready for the day that would bring her to her knees


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Day the world Should have Stood still

As Kagome drove down the road to Rin's old school they could be heard singing songs on the radio by passerby's. They had just finished singing Just A Girl by Gwen Stefani when they pulled up to the school lot of Feudal High School. Many students were out hanging out before classes started. Seeing as Rin was only 13 but a growing child genius, she received many death glares from her passing peers who saw her pass by. Getting out of the car Rin hesitantly stayed close to Kagome as they walked down the halls to the office.

"Hello and Good morning. How can I be of service to you?" An elderly women said.

" Um yes my name is Honake Kagome and this is Tashoiro Rin. She has a few tests she needs to take and we need her transcripts transferred over to Hosinki Preparatory Academy." Kagome answered as she studied the older women.

" Oh Hai, Your Miss Tashoiro? Ok would you please follow me to Ms. Takade` class, She has all you will need and your transcripts are being sent over as we speak. Will that do?"

"Hai keade thats fine now can we please hurry id like to get to school. I don't ant Kagome-ne to be late even if she is excused by Sesshou-papa" Rin said in an irked tone. She then said " Keade stay here you have others to attend to and anyways I know where Ms Takade` class is." Bowing low Rin said " I'm Sorry for my rudeness but I'm in a bit of a hurry to get out of here as soon as possible." Then walked from the room.

"Well then I will go with her" Kagome said turning to leave.

"Child may I have a word with you for a moment?" Keade asked

"Oh Hai you may." Kagome said as she turned to look back at the older women.

"What is your relationship with Rin? You must understand I have watched over the child since she was a mere infant adopted by Sesshomaru. On top of that raised to be a child genius. She called you sister but I feel like she see's you as more as a mother figure that she lets on. You do resemble her mother a lot and I do see a lot of the aspect my sister held being held by you too. But I must ask that if you become involved that you tread those waters of the Tashoiro home carefully." Keade said with a pained look on her face.

For a few moment Kagome stood there utterly speechless. When she found her voice she " My relationship with Rin is one of an older sister, but I also take care of her as if she were my own child. She reminds me a lot of the brother I lost. I don't plan to let myself become too involved with the duo. Thank you for your concern and wise words. I will go check on Rin now. You have a pleasant day." Kagome said the last bit in one breath as she ran from the office as to hide her tears from the women.

"Kagome-ne are you out here?" Rin yelled out the classroom door.

"Hai Rin I am out here. Are you almost finished?" Kagome wondered

"No I'm already done. To be exact I've been done for at least 10 minutes. What took you so long?" Replied Rin as she and Kagome walked out of the school. Heading to the car Kagome thought she heard someone call her name. Bemused Kagome opened the door to the car and got in.

"Ok all done here. Wanna grab a milk tea and then head over and get your schedule for classes? By then we'll still have a good 5 10 minutes until homeroom?" Kagome asked Rin and after receiving the nod for yes they went to grab milk tea. Five minutes later they were pulling into the driveway to Hosinki Academy and Rin was happy to find that she had 2 of her classes with Kagome and had Sesshomaru's 5 period Advanced History and 3 period music class.

When the bell rang kagome led Rin to her first class and introduced her to sakura who shared all of rins classes. Then she headed to gym. Today would be good since they were able to swim laps to exercise. After puttingon her speedo she rinsed off and dived in the pool with a perfect arch. She was on her 12 set of of laps when she was painstakingly brought to the very naked chest of sesshomaru who was swimming laps right along side her. With sesshomaru bu her side she got distracted and forgot to keep breathing as she kept pace with sesshomarus laps. Without realizing it kagome had been going through the motions but not taking in any oxygen, and her body began to shut down. Finally coming to a strat kagome realized something was wrong. Once she did she did the worst thing possible.

She Panicked...

Just as she began to see black spots someone grabbed her. She fell unconcious before she was able to see who it was.

Kagome woke up in the nurses room. Sitting up she feel her tense musles begin to groan in protest at the atrociously small movements. Once she sat up she noticed the dark mound of brown hair of her sister, sango. Seeing sango lay there made kagome think back to the day she was adpoted into the honake family.

**12 years ago**

" **Kagome this is your new family. I will let you get settled in and allow you time with your new family" Hime said as she smiled down at the young child.**

"**Ok Hime-sama." Said a small 7 year old Kagome as she looked up from the ground to take a peak at her new adoptive family. Looking up she could see there was a girl who looked her age and a boy who looked a few years younger. Then there was the mother and father who had yet to speak at all. At least that was until a 7 year old Sango ran up up to Kagome.**

" **Kwannichiwa my name is Sango and that's my younger brother Kohaku. Then over there is my step mother and my father. Come on I'll introduced you to all my friends.**

Present Time

**And thats how she'd gained a new family, that's how it stayed for the next 5 years.**

**5 Years Ago**

" **Kagome-ne come on were going to be late for morning classes again!" Nagged Sango while secretly she was happy because it meant more time with her crush Miroku Ming.**

"**Okay okay just let me grab my bag." Kagome yelled as she ran out the door and the four ran the whole way to the school house. It was only after they came home did the day turn all sour.**

**Going inside Kagome found her adoptive parents laying in a pool of their own blood. Thats when she heard the heart wrenching scream from Sango. Scared she was hurt Kagome ran as fast as she could. Only coming to a stop when she herself skidded in the pool od blood coming from the body of Kohaku. Before either had time to completely process what they had seen Kagome pulled Sango to her feet having smelt gas and beginning to seeing smoke.**

**The house was on fire and was quickly burning itself down. Without realizing it Kagome put up a spiritual barrier around them when the house came crashing down. The two girls were found later by firefighters who were amazed at the two girls laying in a heap of burnt wood. After being taken to the hospital the doctors and nurses realized that somehow both girls were physically healthy, but mentally they were a wreck. Before anyone could stake a claim on the two girls they were taken to the home of a Miss Sonae`, where they met her daughter Emielia. For the next 3 years the girls all lived happily together. Then the day of of Kagome's 16 birthday Miss Sonae` passed on.**

**All three girls only had only two more years until they were legally adults so they were emancipated and given an apartment that they would share until they were out of high school.**

**Now they were 16 and something happened that changed the way they felt about each other forever.**

**One night while drunk Emielia tried to force herself on Kagome. It did not come as much of a shock to Kagome seeing as only hours earlier Emielia had proclaimed that she loved Kagome. Kagome told her she was straight and well she didn't take it very well. Kagome could see the anger and lust that was pent up behind Emiela's eyes as she tried to force herself on Kagome. Lucky for Kagome she was able to fight Emielia off and run away. After that she became angry, abusive and always so violent in the things she did. Many times while Sango would be gone with Miroku and end up staying at his house Emielia would beat and hurt Kagome. The year Sesshomaru became aware of the situation, Sango did too. She tried to get Kagome to leave but of course Kagome felt completely responsible for the actions towards her, so she staid while Sango left to move in with Miroku. Only a few weeks after Sango left Emielia began to sell off Kagome and her prized possessions. It stopped after one particular man hurt her so badly she ended up in the hospital and Sesshomaru threatened to fully interfere if it didn't stop.**

Present Day

" Kagome!" Someone yelled completely snapping Kagome out of her memories. "Hai" she said sheepishly.

"Why are you crying and what were you thinking about to even have so deep in thought that your unaware of the life around you?" Sango asked

" I was thinking about our past and what we have gone through up until this day."

"Kagome"

"hmm?"

"We have a lot to talk about. So much to catch up on. I'll drive over to that new apartment of yours after electives get out." Sango said as she then kissed Kagome on the forehead and dashed from the room.

'Hmm wonder whats got into her? Wait did she say new apartment? How the hell did she know about that? Who even told her?'

Then she shouted one name

SESSHOMARU!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was pissed. No she was downright livid. You could tell by the puffs of smoke coming from her ears and the red tinge of her skin.

It was because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't not forgive Sesshomaru.

Sango had told her how he had saved her life while in the pool and performed CPR on her, as well as brought her to the nurses room.

'Maybe it's because i feel gratitude. Pff this is the who knows what time he's saved me in the past few years since he's known me?'

"Kagome dear how are you feeling?" she heard the nurse ask her as he took her temperature.

"I'm fine Hosinkai-sama a slight headache from rising much too fast is my only problem" she said as she jumped from the bed to leave the room after receiving her slip to leave.

She walked back to her locker inside the girls locker room to get her clothes and then change back into her uniform. She decided after her headache intensified that maybe she would take it easy for the rest of the day.

'Bleh somebody could have at least taken off this wet swimsuit. God i feel so gross.' She thought as she stripped off the suit and got into one of the shower stalls to rinse off the chlorine from the water that was still on her body making her feel grimy.

"Kagome-chan"

"Kagome-Chan"

Someone whispered but Kagome didn't hear the person until they were right behind her.

"Ahh" She screamed as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Kagome calm down it's only me" Sango said smiling.

"Oh hey Sango what are you doing here? I thought we would meet up after school?"

"Yeah we are it's just I saw you in the hall on my way to the bathroom and thought that I'd come see if you were ok. You were wobbling around while walking, didn't want you to fall or something, and then the fact you just almost slipped while in here didn't help. Not to mention you didn't even hear me even though I called your name who knows how many times."

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I don't know what's wrong with me. So do you still want to meet after school? Though I have to meet with professor Shichinin-tai he has some work that I need to finish up so that the last 0 will be filled.

"Thats fine. We going to meet at the front like normal?"

"Hai."

As Sango left Kagome finished washing the grime off her body and tried to spread out her senses but they weren't enough.

One moment she was turning off the water and the next everything was going black.

As Kagome came to she realized three things all at once.

1. She had no idea where she was

2. She was chained to a very large bed

3. She had no clothes on whatsoever or even anything covering her

'What the hell is going on here! Where the hell am I and gah what happened? Last thing I remember is talking with Sango about meeting after school. Then going to turn off the water to get dressed and then nothing. God this is so frustrating!' Kagome thought as she began to take a look at her surroundings as well as she possibly could.

She was in a dark room with only two candles lit in the room. It also looked like there were no windows. She could hear what sounded like crying somewhere in the room but when she looked around there was nobody but herself in the room.

"Ah I see you have woken up finally. It took you long enough." Said a voice she recognized and had begun to loath.

"Emeilia what do you want and why the hell am I here and tied up!"

"Ah aren't we a demanding one but I should have known that temper of yours would always be in your nature, after all I do like that spark you have."

This she said as she walked to the bed and dropped the robe she was wearing that showed she was bare underneath it. At least bare of clothing. She or rather he had a profound large erect penis where her womanhood should be. All Kagome could do was stare mouth slack in fear and confusion.

"Did mummy never tell you? I'm a boy. I just looked like a girl because I liked cross dressing and wanted to be closer to you. Didn't you ever wonder why I could never sleep with any guys? It truly was hard to deal with all the urges and such until finally I could say I liked girls. Didn't you ever wonder why I was always stronger than both you and Sango hmm love? Oh don't look like that. Even so I do love that look. It's oh so very precious and makes me want to do wonderful things with that little scowling mouth of yours. You do realize it's only you and Sango dears fault for really assuming I was a girl. But I am glad you did. Of course if Sango hadn't gone and moved with that damn Miroku Ming I would have had you both here a long time ago. Then again if she hadn't left when she did today I would have had her right alongside you now." He said as he got on top of her.

"You bastard, how did you even get away with this in school all these years? You asshole get off of me! Now!" Kagome screamed as she struggled in vain against her restraints.

"You should really stop calling me names and struggling. My patience is wearing thin very fast and I have no problem having my way with you paralyzed underneath me."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Don't believe me? Try me."

Kagome did just that, she bucked, screamed and tried kneeing him. Until his weight suddenly disappeared.

"I told you I'd make you get off me Emeilia." Kagome said cockily.

But while she was smiling smugly about her accomplishment she never noticed the needle filled to the brim with black liquid. It was coming closer to her with every step taken. Once she did notice it was much too late and the needle had sunk into the juncture at her arm. The needle was quickly emptying its contents into her awaiting veins.

She never even got the chance to scream as all her muscles became slack in only moments.

"Finally. Hmm told you not to push me but you didn't listen."

With those final words he climbed on top of her and roughly rammed his thick cock into her. Without missing a beat he was pushing into her at full pace with every thrust of his hips. Never giving her time to even gather her breath or get adjusted to the feeling in her body. Even if she was no virgin it still hurt like bloody hell.

Soon there was blood running from her body and the pain began to make her lose her sight. Sadly he would have none of it and only popped something else into her body that kept her wide awake through the entire time her body was being used.

After finally coming inside of her as well as her ass. He came one final time into her abused hole groaning the whole time as he roughly bit into her shoulder which was bloody from the several cuts and claw like marks. Several were darkening. He had beaten her to the point of death but not past the point that she could hold on to a bit of life.

As she fell unconscious she heard him say: "By the way the names Ren Mora."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What has come to be

Kagome woke up to unbearable pain all over her body. Her right eye seemed to be sealed shut while the left was so swelled up that she could hardly see out of it. Sitting up or rather trying to sit up she had to muffle a shout as every part of her lower body protested. Groaning she tried to remember what had happened last. When she couldn't she gave up and tried once again to get up but with the help of her hands this time. However, she realized she was bound to the bed by her hands with ropes. As she stared at the ropes around her wrists, she began to remember bits and pieces of what had happened and who had done it. She had just put together all the pieces when there was the noise of a door opening and closing. Then the sound of something being dragged and scratching the floor.

"So you're finally awake. Thought I might have killed that little body of yours; well if you hadn't still been so very warm around my cock each time I took you that is."

"Ren you bastard let me go!" She yelled.

"Oh no my dear I wont be doing anything of the sort. You will be staying here for as long as I see fit. Just a warning I wouldn't move too much or you may just open up those wounds of yours.

Disbelieving him, Kagome doubled her efforts to get out of her restraints. Her only reward was for a severe pain to run through her body. She could feel wetness beginning to roll down her legs and head, in moments she had passed out once again.

Upon waking, sometime later there were lights all around Kagome. The lights were not the only thing that were new, she was no longer chained to the bed. Getting up Kagome tried stretching out her aching and stiff muscles caused by being stuck in one position for so long.

Looking at her surroundings Kagome could see that there were two doors in the room as well as what looked like a closet. What surprised Kagome the most was the fact that she was, or at least she believed she was, inside a real room. This was a change to the warehouse like room she had been in before where she had discovered the truth. The room was not so bad in truth; the bed she was laying on was a queen size but unfortunately still had the chains attached to the sides. There was a shelf with a few books as well as a sitting chair and that was all except for a dresser and the two doors.

Getting up from the bed, she walked to the door closest to her. Opening it, she realized it was a simple bathroom. There was a tub with a shower inside, a sink and a toilet, but sadly no windows to escape threw. Sitting next to the sink were two towels, one face towel and a large towel she could dry herself with. Looking in the mirror she could faintly see the wounds on her body and the bite on her neck.

Taking the face towel Kagome turned on the water to the tub and ran herself a bath. As the water ran, she walked from the bathroom to the other door, knowing that it had to be the door out. As she began to twist the knob, she sighed. It was locked.

She had known it would be too good to be true that the door would be open while she was unchained. Walking back to the bathroom she stopped the water and stepped in. She sighed at the temperature and felt the lessening of some of her aches.

After a while of just sitting in the water, becoming a prune, she began to wash herself. She cleaned herself of all the blood that was still on her and hadn't come off already in the water. She hissed in pain often when she ran the towel over her cuts and bruises. She had gotten lucky that her eye wasn't still swollen shut but only slightly swollen. Many of her other wounds had already begun closing also with the help of her miko powers. Dunking under the waster to wet her hair she found the her second worst wound. She had a large gash on her head that was still slowly bleeding. Quickly she focused all of her spiritual powers on it to begin the process of healing and sealing the gash.

She was just about done when she heard the door open to reveal Ren.

"What the hell do you want you god damn bastard?" She shouted at him.

"Bitch don't speak to your superiors in such a way. I might not be as nice as I was to that little body of yours last time if you continue speaking to me like that." he said smugly.

"The fuck! You call that nice! You fucking bastard! What the hell makes you think I'll let you come anywhere near me again! I have my strength back." She lied.

"Oh your slight strength might help you, but dear what about her?" Ren asked as he left the room and grabbed someone.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as Ren came back in view with none other than Rin gagged, tied up, in torn clothes, and with a black eye.

"Rin. No. Not Rin. This is between you and me. Not her. Why her?"

"Simply because I know how you would do anything to keep her safe now wouldn't you? You don't want me to fuck her innocent little body now do you? After all, she is a virgin and that cunt of hers would be very tight around my thick cock. I don't think she would ever be able to be normal after I'm done with her. So Kagome, what will it be? Shall I have my way with your precious Rin? Or will you be a good little bitch?" Ren asked with a smug look on his face.

He knew he had won as he saw the look of complete devastation and surrender on Kagome's face.

"Fine you damn bastard but you must promise to take her back. Leave her at school but do not keep her here. You have my word I will behave. But only if you take her back." she said with a defeated look.

"Excuse me? I'm a bastard am I? Well I must say I do have a taste for something tighter than your-"

"Please don't. I'm sorry ok. You're not a bastard just let her go. She has nothing to do with this at all. Please take her back." Kagome pleaded.

"I thought you would see it my way. Here you may heal her so she doesn't look so bad when she goes back." Ren said as he leaned in and dropped Rin inside the hot bath water next to Kagome.

Kagome untied Rin from her binds and stripped her of the torn clothes she was wearing to inspect her of any other wounds. When she found none she began washing the stunned girl.

Kagome was healing the few bruises that Rin did have when Rin finally snapped out of the stunned daze she'd been in.

"Kagome! Omg what's going on? Who is that? Why is he hurting you, and why does he look like well um Emielia?" Rin asked.

" I can't answer everything but to put it simple, that IS Emielia, but she is a he. The rest I can't tell you. But I made a deal with him so after you're all cleaned back up you will be taken back to school."

" Fine but I'm telling dad and he will come and save you."

"No your dear old man wont be able to if you can't tell him or rather if you don't even remember." Ren said. He had come back into the room while the girls had been talking.

"Kagome hold her down now!"

Obediently Kagome did as she was told and in a moment there was a syringe sinking into the juncture of Rin's arm, and she had passed out.

"Ren what have you done to her?"

"I drugged her. She wont remember what happen or who took her. Especially that you are gone. If anything she will make it seem like you went away for a how would I say this vacation."

He said with a sly smirk.

In a show of submission Kagome sighed and nodded her head and finished healing Rin to her previous look of none injury.

* * *

Three hours later

Rin awoke to find herself back inside of her father's classroom.

* * *

_**Sorry its been so long! Things have been crazy for both me and my wonderful Beta! Anyway Tell me what you think and what you think i need to change!**_

_**A penny for your thoughts would be wonderful my dears!**_

_**Rose**_


	8. Schedules

_**Schedules**_

_**Kagome's**_

_**Gym**_

_**Advanced History**_

_**AP Environmental Science**_

_**AP English**_

_**Tech/Free **_

_**Pre Calculus**_

_**Music**_

_**Econ and Government**_

_**Rin's**_

_**Art**_

_**Free**_

_**Music**_

_**AP English**_

_**Advanced History**_

_**Pre Calculus**_

_**AP Environmental**_

_**Computers**_


	9. Authors note-Need to know

**_I am so very sorry that i have yet to update but sadly the chapters that i had finished and ready to be uploaded are gone due to my laptop having a melt down and me loosing everything from my hard drive. I had them backed up on a flash drive but it got ran over while i was running to the bus stop. So please give me some time to get everything back up and running and by Nov 1 I shall have a new chapter out. This is the latest of course._**

Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
